Albus Potter y la coalición de las doce tribus
by Crisali
Summary: Albus Potter es el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, un mago excelente y reconocido, y ya que Albus es su hijo, todos esperan lo mismo de él. Ahora Albus se dirige por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts enfrentándose no solo a la presión de su familia por haber quedado en la casa menos esperada. Una presencia maligna recorre los pasillos y apunta no a los niños, sino a un pez más gordo.


"I would like to be remembered as someone

who did the best she can with the talent she had."

**J.K. Rowling.**

**I.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt era Ministro de Magia, y lo había sido por casi diecinueve años.

Aquellos con el privilegio de conocerlo no dudaban en expresarse de él como un hombre ejemplar y, como Ministro, gozaba de una gran aceptación dentro de la comunidad mágica. Sus antecesores nunca habían llegado a disfrutar de tal fama y poco influenciaba la próspera y pacífica era que últimamente se vivía. Había que recordar que después de todo fue Shacklebolt el encargado de proteger al Primer Ministro muggle una vez los problemas empezaron, mientras el entonces ministro Rufus Scrimgeour trataba de salvar la imagen del Ministerio de cara a la sociedad; y había sido también él quien luchó hombro a hombro con el gran Harry Potter durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando el sucesor de Rufus, Pius Thicknesse, iniciaba una época de terror controlada por los mortífagos. Shacklebolt lo entendía: habían sido tiempos difíciles y estar a la cabeza de toda la comunidad mágica no era carga fácil.

Pero para el mundo Kingsley Shacklebolt era un héroe, y nadie lo podía negar.

Claro que ahora el mundo estaba lleno de héroes. Había más de uno alegando por las calles haber enfrentado alguna vez a un mortífago, y otros cuantos decían haber apoyado de una u otra manera en la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Muchos podían llamarse verdaderos campeones, pero muy pocos podían jactarse de tener una gran vida. Shacklebolt se sentía parte de los pocos afortunados que realmente se beneficiaron de su participación en la guerra, y por eso no había nada que más quisiese que ver reconocidos a los que lo merecían.

Saludó cordialmente a Mina Langdon en cuanto estuvo dentro del Ministerio de Magia. La muchacha llevaba el cabello castaño sujetado en un moño que hacía que su cuello se viera más largo y delgado de lo usual, vestía de púrpura y había dejado olvidados sus anteojos cuadrados. Sujetaba una carpeta negra contra el pecho mientras con su extravagante andar se acercaba a Shacklebolt.

-Buen día, señor Ministro -saludó con voz ronca.

-No esperaba verla tan temprano, Mina.

-Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer, señor.

Los tacones de Mina resonaban contra el piso mientras ambos continuaban con su recorrido. Kingsley era consciente de la poca confianza que inspiraba la chica en la mayoría de sus colegas y aun así se sentía incapaz de apartarla. Nunca supo cómo llegó al Ministerio, pero desde entonces se había logrado mantener muy cercana al Ministro aun trabajando en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico; Kingsley sospechaba de algo más aunque solía asociar su desconfianza con la paranoia que irremediablemente deja la guerra. Mina continuó.

-Escuché las noticias sobre Stapleton. ¿Cree usted que realmente vaya a dejar el cargo?

Kingsley soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Planea interrogarme al respecto?

-Solo tengo interés, señor -Shacklebolt conocía la mirada que la muchacha ahora le dirigía, y sabía por experiencia que no era 'solo interés'.

-No me han informado del todo y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar en persona con él.

-Los rumores de su renuncia son bastante… prometedores -por primera vez el Ministro volvió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Y qué dicen dichos rumores?

-Usted ya sabe -dijo con una pequeña risa-. Lo de siempre: que su verdadera incompetencia ha salido a la luz y que solo es una muestra del evidente fracaso al que se encaminan los aurores.

Shacklebolt se tensó visiblemente enojado pero Mina no perdió la sonrisa ni por un solo segundo. Luke Stapleton había sido, a fin de cuentas, la propuesta de Kingsley para el Ministerio una vez su principal candidato fue rechazado.

-Una misión fallida no suele ser suficiente para espantar al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores -gruñó en voz baja.

-No sería el primero -el Ministro solo suspiró y Mina, con una pequeña risita, se detuvo frente al elevador-. Que tenga un buen día, señor Ministro.

Kingsley no perdió tiempo reiterándole su saludo y simplemente continuó su camino. La pequeña charla con Mina Langdon parecía haber sido suficiente para traer toda la preocupación del día anterior de vuelta a su mente. Aun recordaba la frustración al leer el reporte meticulosamente preparado y dejado sobre su escritorio. El motivo era simple: misión fallida.

El Ministro se había opuesto desde el comienzo a que dicha misión se llevara a cabo, pero el resto del Ministerio e incluso el Primer Ministro muggle parecían opinar que un aparente ataque de hombres lobo no podía quedar ignorado. Para el caso, Shacklebolt tampoco lo pensaba, pero el riesgo de incursionar en busca de una manada de proporciones mayores a las anteriormente vistas no le entusiasmaba. Las relaciones políticas con el gobierno muggle se deterioraban cada día más, y el Primer Ministro no estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier clase de riesgo que revelara la existencia del mundo mágico. Se sentía extrañamente seguro en su pequeño Estado muggle.

Finalmente todo lo que pudo salir mal salió mal. Hubieron caídos, hubieron problemas, y ahora el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores se empeñaba en dejar el cargo movido por su reciente fracaso. Shacklebolt se lo esperaba viendo que los últimos dos jefes también habían desertado por motivos parecidos sin haber permanecido en el puesto más de un año. Kingsley pensaba que se trataba del ilógico miedo de la mayoría de los actuales miembros del Ministerio hacia los aurores y eso le había llevado a sopesar mucho mejor sus opciones antes de proponer a un nuevo mago para el cargo. Había confiado en que Stapleton se mantuviera firme y defendiera el honor de los aurores, pero había sido demasiado confiado.

Para cuando llegó finalmente a su oficina la cabeza le palpitaba levemente y tal vez fue por eso que no notó la presencia de Vladimir Greenwell sino hasta que este mismo carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-Se ve algo aturdido, señor Ministro. Déjeme traerle algo de agua.

Kingsley no replicó y a cambió fue hacia su sillón para descansar en él. De inmediato Vladimir le acercó un vaso con agua, buscándole la mirada. Era un hombre de ya cierta edad con el cabello manchado de gris y la piel pálida y arrugada. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros se apreciaban aun vivaces y astutos.

'_Estoy rodeado de víboras_', se dijo Shacklebolt en su mente antes de dar el primer sorbo.

-¿A qué debo su visita, Greenwell? -Vladimir soltó una carcajada.

-Cualquiera diría que no quieres verme, Kingsley. Pero ambos sabemos que no es así, ¿cierto?

-Tengo algunas cosas pendientes, Vladimir, así que si no te importa…

-Me importa. Y mucho -el hombre no demoró en sentarse a su frente recogiendo del suelo una carpeta negra que a los ojos del Ministro le pareció igual que la de Mina Langdon-. Ambos sabemos, Kingsley, que somos _nosotros_ quienes tienen un asunto pendiente.

Kingsley lo vio venir e inmediatamente trató de evocar cualquier recuerdo que concerniera al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Vladimir lo miró expectante con un brillo casi peligroso en los ojos.

-No sé a qué te refieres -confesó finalmente el Ministro.

-No nos engañemos, Kingsley -Vladimir elevó el tono de voz sin dejar de sonar cordial y ocurrente. Shacklebolt se tensó en su asiento-. El fracaso de Stapleton es la comidilla del Ministerio; todos hablan al respecto.

-No veo qué tiene eso que ver con tu departamento.

-Pues mucho, porque ahora el Primer Ministro muggle está especialmente furioso y exige una respuesta de nuestra parte -Kingsley se puso de pie y abrió la boca para contestar pero Vladimir se lo impidió-. No me preguntes cómo se enteró que de eso no me encargo. Sólo sé que lo sabe, como casi toda la comunidad mágica.

-Les dije que era muy peligroso, que las probabilidades de fracaso eran…

-Pero no hiciste gran cosa para detenerlos, ¿o sí, Kingsley? Si lo vemos por ese lado eres tan culpable como Stapleton. Ahora quiere dejar el cargo y no lo culpo, es lo más lógico.

-¡Por favor! Fue solo una misión, no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad.

-¿No? Porque tenía entendido que no era una simple misión. Este no es el primer ataque de hombre lobo y han llegado noticias de aquelarres de vampiros por el norte -Kingsley frunció el ceño mirando sorprendido al hombre que aún se hallaba sentado cómodamente en su asiento.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-No me subestimes, Kingsley. Tengo mis propios medios.

-Solo espero que sepas utilizar toda esa información.

-Si crees que tuve algo que ver con lo del Primer Ministro muggle estas equivocado. No me interesa mantener ningún contacto con los muggles más allá del necesario. Lo que _nos_ preocupa es el futuro del Ministerio si la Oficina de Aurores sigue en esta situación, de jefe en jefe y fracaso tras fracaso. ¿Has pensado ya en tu siguiente propuesta para el cargo?

Kingsley respiró hondo y tomó el resto del contenido en el vaso de un solo sorbo.

-Sabes bien cuál es mi propuesta.

-¿Volverás a intentarlo? -Vladimir rió con sorna- Creo que todos sabemos cómo va a terminar.

-Tú mismo dijiste que la Oficina de Aurores no está en su mejor momento. _Él_ puede hacer la diferencia.

-¿El niño Potter? Esto no es una guerra y aquí no hay profecías.

-Harry ha demostrado ser más que el producto de una profecía.

-¡Sólo es una celebridad! El chico favorito de la comunidad mágica.

-Es el mejor auror que tenemos.

-No tiene la suficiente experiencia en el campo como para ocupar el puesto.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así.

-¡Potter no será Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores! -por primera vez Vladimir se separó de su asiento para dar un paso hacia el Ministro. Sus ojos oscuros centelleaban con una casi imperceptible furia- Nadie lo aceptará.

-Eso está por verse -Kingsley tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y comenzó a hojear los papeles sobre él sin prestar la más mínima atención a Vladimir-. Yo me encargaré del Primer Ministro muggle, Greenwell. Ahora te pido que por favor te retires; tengo trabajo que hacer.

Kingsley pudo escuchar sus pasos yendo hacia la puerta y el golpe de esta al cerrarse. Luego, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

**II.**

La oficina era pequeña, trabajada muy pobremente en madera; la luz ingresaba por el ventanal frente a la puerta resaltando la simpleza del lugar. Sin embargo, a Harry Potter eso muy poco le importaba.

-Es… linda -susurró Ron Weasley recostado contra el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo algo desordenado y la túnica estaba cubierta de polvo.

-No te burles, Ron -le advirtió su amigo entrando en la nueva oficina con una caja entre los brazos. La dejó caer sobre el escritorio levantándose una polvareda que hizo a Ron toser.

-Pudieron al menos dártela limpia.

Harry arrugó la nariz y se acomodó la túnica antes de abrir la caja y comenzar a sacar sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Se parece en algo a la mía.

-¿Cómo se supone que es eso un alivio? -Harry no levantó la mirada, sino que se concentró aún más en rebuscar entre las carpetas y papeles en la caja. Ron se acercó.

-Lo siento, amigo. Sé que realmente te interesaba el puesto.

Harry dejó la caja y la apartó con brusquedad. Esta se deslizó por el escritorio hasta llegar al final dejando la marca de su recorrido en el polvo sobre la superficie.

-¿Viste dónde puse el informe de ayer?

Ron se acercó a la caja y sacó de ella una carpeta.

-Harry…

-No está aquí.

Harry aventó la carpeta y tomó otra de la caja. Ron se lo impidió.

-Está bien, Ron -explotó el pelinegro quitándosela y revisándola-. No era tan importante. El Ministro debe tener sus razones.

-No. Te merecías el puesto, Harry, y Kingsley bien lo sabe.

Harry finalmente encontró el documento que buscaba y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa pasándose la mano por la frente.

-No importa. Soy auror y eso es lo que siempre he querido, ¿no? -Ron bajó la cabeza.

-Eres muy injusto contigo mismo -susurró.

-¡Yo no soy…!

-¿Injusto? Yo diría que sí, Harry -Hermione ingresó por la puerta llevando otro conjunto de documentos consigo. Ron sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarla por la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en los labios-. Por cierto, Harker te envía esto -le extendió los papeles-. Será nombrado nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, ¿lo sabían?

-Esa rata cobarde…

-¡Ron!

-A Harry le consta que es un idiota. Nunca hace nada, solo se cubre tras otros y espera órdenes.

-Entonces sabemos porque le dieron el puesto, aun cuando Harry lo merecía.

-Es suficiente, ¿sí? No me eligieron como jefe por una razón y Harker no tiene nada que ver. Fue por mí.

Hermione soltó una risa incrédula antes de separarse de su esposo para ir hacia su amigo.

-¿Cómo puede ser por ti?

-Todo el mundo me cree un héroe y puede que lo haya sido, pero acá solo soy un auror más y es injusto que me den privilegios que no merezco.

-¿Qué no mereces? Harry, eres el mejor.

-La mejor opción para cualquier cargo. Harry, tu trabajo es intachable.

-Pero aparentemente no es suficiente.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Te parece el momento para tener una crisis de confianza?

-¿Hablaste con Shacklebolt?

-No, Hermione, y no pienso hacerlo. Debe estar bastante ocupado como para molestarle con tontas quejas.

La castaña rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón café.

-En eso tienes razón. Escuché que han habido problemas con el Primer Ministro muggle, por la última misión de Luke Stapleton.

-No pensé que el Primer Ministro tuviera tanto interés en criaturas mágicas ―Run frunció el ceño-. De hecho pensé que prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de nuestro mundo.

-Y así es. Pero ahora está convencido de que somos un peligro y los hombres lobo son solo el inicio.

Harry bufó.

-Kingsley se encargará. Siempre ha mantenido una muy buena relación con los muggles.

-Teniendo el apoyo del Ministerio, claro -Hermione bajó la mirada y Harry volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Kingsley ya no tiene el apoyo absoluto del Ministerio que antes tenía -Hermione se mordió el labio antes de continuar-. Tú mismo debes saber que la gente de aquí solo protege sus propios intereses, es fácil que cambien repentinamente de bando. No son de confiar.

Ron se rió y caminó hacia Hermione sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros.

-No, no son de confiar. ¿No es así, Harry? La última vez que hablé con Ginny se veía bastante alterada, tenía la loca idea de que alguien te estaba coqueteando. Solo espero que no se refiriera a Spencer.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry fulminó con la mirada a su amigo levemente ruborizado.

-Y hablando de Ginny, ¿cómo está?

Harry le sonrió a su mejor amiga recuperando su buen humor.

-Ya sabes, es fácil volverse loco con las peleas de James y Albus. Ginny hace lo que puede en casa.

Hermione rió.

-Supongo que Albus ya tiene su carta -Harry asintió-. Como Rosie.

-¡Deberías verlas! Rosie se ha leído ya media docena de libros y aun no le compramos los del curso. La mayoría son viejas copias de Mione.

-Solo quiero que esté preparada, y Rosie está de acuerdo -Harry sonrió.

-¿Y Hugo?

-Impaciente, pero Mione sabe cómo controlarlo. Supongo que Lily lo manejará mejor.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No le da tanta importancia aunque sé que por dentro se muere por ir. Los problemas vienen con James y sus historias.

-Pensé que su primer año había sido muy tranquilo.

-Y así fue. La mayoría son historias inventadas -Harry se volvió hacia la castaña con una mueca-. Sigue con lo de Slytherin.

Ron inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y se levantó del asiento.

-¿Slytherin?

Hermione tiró de su brazo para que volviera a su lado.

-James no ha dejado de decir que Albus irá a Slytherin. Lo tiene loco.

Ron bufó aun molesto.

-Imposible -sentenció y su esposa y amigo rieron.

-De cualquier modo Slytherin es el menor de los problemas. ¿Qué tal el primer año de James? ¿Descubrió… algo?

El rosto de Harry repentinamente se ensombreció.

-No. O al menos no me dijo nada.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida.

La Batalla de Hogwarts y la participación de los tres amigos en ella eran temas comunes de conversación. Eran considerados héroes y habían pasado muchos años antes de que la gente se acostumbrara a tratarlos como personas más o menos normales. El tema y los malos recuerdos parecían haber quedado en el olvido, hasta que la carta de James llegó.

Había sido el día de su cumpleaños número once, como todos. Una lechuza parda dejó el sobre temprano por la mañana con el nombre de James Potter escrito en tinta verde. En cuanto el pequeño lo vio saltó de alegría; todos sabían lo que la carta significaba: James iría a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Por qué James puede ir y yo no, papá? -había preguntado la pequeña Lily Luna y Harry la había levantado en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-Tú también irás, y Albus, pero cada uno a su tiempo.

El día había sido pura felicidad con un cumpleaños celebrado a lo grande en la Madriguera con todos los primos y hermanos Weasley. Fred y Louis, los hijos de los hermanos de Ginny, también irían a Hogwarts con James y esperaban ansiosos sus respectivas cartas. Entonces los primos mayores llenaron a los pequeños de asombrosas historias sobre el castillo encantado; y los problemas empezaron. Hasta entonces ni Harry ni Ginny habían tenido porqué preocuparse por lo que se dijera en Hogwarts, pero entonces iría su hijo y se enteraría de toda la verdad que ellos tanto se habían esforzado por esconder.

James tenía razón: no era justo que sus padres simplemente se negaran a hablarle de sus años en Hogwarts, pero tenían sus razones. Harry amaba a sus hijos y era por eso que la idea de contarles los tiempos oscuros que vivió le parecía impensable. ¿Cómo contarles de las muertes exorbitantes de la batalla en la que él participó? ¿Cómo volverlos valientes si la imagen de su padre se desmoronaba? Ginny de inmediato lo secundó y pese a la decepción en sus rostros, Harry siguió orgulloso de su decisión, la cual fue secundada de inmediato por Ron y Hermione y el resto de los hermanos Weasley.

Para su gran sorpresa, los otros tres niños Weasley habían logrado pasar más de un año en Hogwarts sin tener mayor conocimiento de la guerra, o de haberlo tenido se lo ocultaron a sus padres y primos. Para Harry y Ginny fue un alivio.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse -sentenció Hermione levantándose del sillón.

-Iremos la próxima semana a comprar todo lo necesario para Rosie. ¿Cuándo irás tú?

Harry se acarició el cuello pensando en la pregunta.

-También la próxima, pero creo que Ginny ya tiene planes para los dos. Tal vez los chicos puedan ir con ustedes.

Ron volvió a abrazar a su esposa por la cintura y juntos caminaron hacia la salida.

-Por su puesto.

**III.**

Albus Potter miró por enésima vez el pergamino entre sus manos, repasando mentalmente los nombres escritos en tinta verde. De repente, la lista se le antojó más larga que la última vez que la vio, hacía apenas diez minutos, como si varios elementos nuevos se hubieran materializado en la hoja por arte de magia producto de su nerviosismo y mal humor. Suspiró cancinamente doblando el pergamino y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón antes de levantar la mirada hacia sus padres.

-¿Seguro que no pueden venir? -suplicó y Harry torció el gesto acariciándose el cuello. Los ojos de Albus, de un verde esmeralda idéntico a los suyos, lo miraron lastimeros.

Harry titubeó nervioso.

El callejón Diagon era un hervidero de gente en aquella época del año y sus carteles y edificios brillaban pintorescos más que nunca ante el sol de verano. El ruido era ensordecedor y la gente no dejaba de pasar por su lado apurada, pero Albus, decidido, no apartó la mirada de su padre.

-Tu padre ya te dijo que estaremos ocupados. Lo siento, Albus, pero tendrás que ir con tu hermano -Ginny apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. James, a unos metros de distancia resguardado bajo la sombra de un imponente edificio, sonrió con suficiencia con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero ir con él -musitó volviendo a bajar la cabeza-. No me dejará en paz.

Harry rió.

-Tus tíos vendrán en una hora con Rose y entonces podrás quedarte con ellos. Les dije que te busquen en Flourish & Blotts. Hasta entonces puedes ir adelantando las compras con James.

-Ya hablé con él y prometió no meterse contigo -Ginny se volvió mirando amenazadoramente hacia su hijo mayor-. ¿No es así James?

El aludido sonrió con gesto inocente y Albus apartó la mirada de inmediato.

-Miente -dijo con seguridad. Harry volvió a suspirar.

-No está a discusión, Albus. Tu madre y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Vendremos en la tarde para ir por tu varita, ¿sí?

Albus asintió no muy convencido y sin opción. Ginny se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar a su padre de la mano. En cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron, ambos desaparecieron y una corriente de aire golpeó a Albus en el rostro recordándole que estaba solo. Resopló con fastidio y se volvió hacia su hermano que caminando iba hacia él.

-¿Listo para ir de compras, hermanito? -dijo en tono meloso y burlón. Albus no respondió- ¡Vamos, Albus! Mamá me amenazó; prometí no molestarte hoy, y si hay algo que los Gryffindor hacen es cumplir su palabra.

James se llevó una mano al pecho diciendo lo último con tal devoción que Albus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Claro que tú no puedes decir lo mismo: las serpientes son traicioneras y venenosas.

-¡Que no seré Slytherin, James!

Albus enrojeció de pronto por la cólera y James rió con más ganas que antes.

-Yo no dije eso.

Al pasar por su lado, James le despeinó el cabello oscuro y comenzó a adelantarse perdiéndose entre la multitud. Albus frunció el ceño y escrutó las cabezas en busca de una pequeña y pelirroja antes de salir corriendo en busca de su hermano mayor.

-¡James! ¡James!

Algunas personas lo empujaron al pasar por su lado y Albus cayó al suelo. Enojado, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Eso era lo que pasaba al ir de compras con James Potter: nada bueno. Albus resopló molesto y se decidió a esperar a que sus tíos llegaran para empezar las compras. Solo tenía que ir a Flourish & Blotts y esperar.

Comenzó a andar mirando al suelo cuando alguien se estrelló contra su espalda haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta molesto y se topó con otro niño de su edad mirándolo con sorpresa. Tenía el cabello alborotado oscuro como sus ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado pero para Albus no hizo más empeorar su humor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -el chico inmediatamente perdió la sonrisa y lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¡Me empujaste!

-Y te pedí disculpas.

-Con eso no arreglas nada -Albus volvió por segunda vez en el día a arreglarse la ropa.

-Supongo que no has tenido un muy buen día.

-¿Soy tan obvio? -el chico soltó una pequeña risa comenzando a relajarse y le extendió una mano.

-Soy Alex Fore -Albus dudó un poco antes de estrecharle la mano.

-¿Alex?

-Alexander -añadió con una pequeña mueca.

-Yo soy Albus Potter -el chico levantó un poco las cejas.

-Interesante nombre.

Albus frunció el ceño ante su comentario y lo vio voltearse para ver a un hombre a sus espaldas. El señor vestía con ropa evidentemente muggle y hablaba con un mago recostado contra un edificio que le mostraba sonriente una varita.

-Mi papá no es mago -musitó Alex volviendo a mirar a Albus-. Mamá lo es pero hace años que viven separados y nunca había escuchado de la magia o este lugar. Fue una sorpresa cuando me llegó esa carta de un colegio de magia.

-¿También vas a Hogwarts? -Alex asintió volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Y qué está haciendo tu papá?

-Me busca una varita. Es lo primero que piden en la lista.

Albus no pudo evitar reír.

-Si quieres una varita tienes que ir a Ollivanders -Alex lo miró extrañado-. Es la mejor tienda de varitas.

-Entonces vamos.

Alex corrió a llamar a su padre y lo trajo de vuelta con Albus. El señor apenas si asintió con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Albus no tuvo ningún problema con enseñarles a ambos el camino a Ollivanders ya que no era la primera vez que visitaba el callejón Diagon. Atravesaron las calles serpenteantes hasta que la tienda buscada apareció frente a ellos.

-Aquí es -Alex sólo asintió.

Entonces Albus lo vio: la cabellera pelirroja que tanto había estado buscando. James estaba recostado contra la pared de un edificio mirándolo directamente a él. Albus no lo pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia él con ira.

-¡Albus! -apenas si fue consciente de que Alex lo seguía.

Para cuando llegó junto a James la sonrisa de este era grande y cínica.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -le espetó molesto pero James solo rió- ¡Me dejaste sólo, James!

-Pero no lo estás, ¿o sí? ¿Encontraste a otra serpiente como tú?

Alex, que ya había llegado con ambos miró al pelirrojo extrañado consciente de que era a él a quien se referían.

-¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya, James?!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que tenga razón?

-¡No voy a ser Slytherin, James! ¡Pero preferiría serlo a ser como tú! -James lo miró ofendido comenzando también a molestarse.

-¿A sí? Entonces vete con tu otro amigo Slytherin.

Alex resopló también molesto.

-Eso no suena muy amable -musitó con algo de ironía.

-Nadie los va a extrañar. Nadie quiere a los Slytherin -James se volvió hacia Alex-. Y tienes razón, no soy nada amable.

Alex frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada ofendido.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-James Potter -respondió altanero. Alex volteó sorprendido a ver a Albus quien tenía el rostro rojo de ira.

-Es mi hermano -soltó entre dientes mirándolo con odio.

**IV.**

El vagón se meció de un lado a otro cuando el tren inició la marcha dejando atrás la estación en medio de una nube de vapor. Rose Weasley pegó el rostro aún más al vidrio esperando obtener una última vista del lugar. Poco a poco la humareda engulló los rostros de sus padres y King's Cross, convertida en una voluta de humo blanco, se perdió en la lejanía. Afuera el paisaje pasaba veloz, las figuras como rayos se precipitaban hacia el fondo mientras la multitud de estudiantes comenzaba a disiparse.

Rose suspiró negándose a abandonar su lugar y rasguñando el vidrio con los dedos como si esperase incrustárselos. No era que no le importase recorrer el expreso de Hogwarts porque la verdad había soñado con él desde que recibió su carta; con el expreso y con el castillo. Pero ahora solo se sentía nerviosa e incapaz de enfrentar a su familia porque, pese a lo que todos creían, ella también estaba asustada.

Su primo Albus no había dejado de preocuparse desde que se vieron en la estación y, aun ahora en el tren, Rose sabía que seguía alterado. Para la chica era casi una obligación mantenerse firme y apoyar a su mejor amigo aunque eso implicara tragarse sus propias inseguridades.

A su lado, Albus suspiró.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, Al -musitó sin apartar la vista del paisaje. Albus se llevó una mano a la cabeza e inconscientemente se despeinó el cabello azabache.

-No puedo –gimió-. ¿Y qué si James tiene razón?

-¿En lo de Slytherin?

-En eso y en todo lo demás. ¿Qué si soy Slytherin y todos me odian como él dijo?

-Al, solo es otra casa de Hogwarts. Todas son igual de importantes.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué piensa tío Ron de eso?

Rose se mordió el labio volviendo la cara para mirarlo.

-A papá no le gustan los Slytherin pero sospecho que es más por alguien que por la casa en general. Tal vez alguien de sus años en Hogwarts -ambos bufaron-. Todo sería más sencillo si se atrevieran a contarnos todo sin problemas.

-Eso no pasará.

Rose y Albus se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de James, separándose la primera finalmente de la ventana. El pelirrojo sonreía de lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le espetó Albus nuevamente molesto. James frunció el ceño ofendido.

-¿Te molesta?

Rose se adelantó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Albus previniendo una mala respuesta de su parte.

-No lo provoques, James -advirtió.

-¿O qué? ¿La serpiente me morderá? -Rose abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. James siempre había tenido algo de insolente pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta malicia a su hermano. '_Sigue resentido por lo del callejón Diagon_', pensó.

Albus enrojeció de ira pero antes de que pudiera decir algo James había desaparecido. A lo lejos vieron a sus otros primos, Fred y Louis, recibiendo a James con abrazos y risas. Albus comenzó a caminar.

-Déjalo ya, Albus -gritó en un último intento pero Albus no la escuchó.

De repente, un chico ya uniformado que se asomaba por un compartimiento cerró la puerta de este con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta topándose con Albus. Rose suspiró aliviada. Albus miró extrañado aquella cara conocida olvidándose por el momento de su hermano.

-¿Fore? -preguntó.

-Potter -el chico sonrió de lado.

-Tienes una varita -susurró mirando la que Alex llevaba entre las manos.

-Y tú… no tienes uniforme -Alex lo miró algo preocupado y Albus no pudo evitar reír.

-Me lo pondré luego.

Alex asintió nuevamente de buen humor mirándose a sí mismo.

-Supongo que asumí que debía venir vestido -Albus le sonrió en respuesta tratando de ver por encima del hombro del pelinegro. James no estaba ahí.

Alex se acomodó mejor una mochila al hombro y miró atrás de Albus. Rose se acercaba apresurada.

-¡Mira! Al menos no soy el único -Albus volteó a ver a su prima que miraba a ambos intrigada.

-Él es Alexander Fore, Rose. Lo conocí en el callejón.

Rose frunció levemente el ceño y se mordió el labio antes de estrechar la mano de Alex. El chico se extrañó de la actitud de la pelirroja y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Ella es mi prima Rose Weasley.

Ambos se miraron por apenas una décima de segundo antes de que Rose soltara su mano y se volteara para encarar a Albus. Alex no se inmutó pero siguió observando a la chica sintiéndose algo ofendido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en busca de James? -murmuró la chica molesta como si lo que dijera fuera un secreto que los demás no debieran escuchar. Alex lo interpretó como una indirecta para él.

-No podía dejar que se fuera así. Es un idiota.

-Lo sé, pero no ganas nada buscando más peleas -Albus se acarició el cuello bajando la mirada. No esperaba que Rose lo entendiera.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que si no replicaba era porque consideraba que era un caso perdido, y Rose quería que comprendiera que ella si entendía pero que su posición era equívoca.

-¿Viste a Lucy? -preguntó finalmente Albus y Rose sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Iré a buscarla -susurró dirigiendo una última mirada a Alex antes de desaparecer. Ambos suspiraron y Alex se volvió hacia Albus.

-¿Todos tus familiares son igual de ofensivos?

Albus rió.

-Solo algunos. ¿Rose te pareció ofensiva?

Alex se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza.

-Para nada -mintió.

Albus lo miró intentando descifrar su comentario pero Alex lo interrumpió:

-¿Ya encontraste algún lugar? Porque todos lo compartimientos que he visto están llenos, o tienen a gente algo indeseable.

Alex susurró lo último y Albus no le dio importancia. Sabía por experiencia propia que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían la mala costumbre de mirar despectivos a los menores; lo había vivido el año anterior cuando acompañó a James a la estación para su primer año.

-Vamos al fondo, tal vez encontremos uno libre -Alex le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

**V.**

Rose cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento esperando encontrar a su prima en cuanto los abriera. Los chicos en el compartimiento voltearon a verla sorprendidos y Rose evaluó sus rostros con rapidez. Una chica de rizos castaños se apresuró a levantarse.

-Está ocupado -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Lo sé. Lo siento -susurró Rose aun sabiendo que no la oirían. Suspiró apartándose algunos rizos pelirrojos de la frente.

'_Bueno, uno más no hará la diferencia_', se dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el siguiente compartimiento. '_¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrarte, Lucy?_'.

Lucy Weasley era la hija de Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de su padre Ron. Albus siempre había sido el primo favorito de la chica aunque todos los Weasley eran unidos en general, y aun así cuando no tenía a Albus prefería juntarse con Lucy. Tal vez era porque ambas tenían la misma edad o porque ambas eran tranquilas comparando con el resto de sus parientes. Lucy era una chica callada que prefería ver a los demás jugar antes que unirse a ellos.

Rose la envidiaba en ciertos aspectos. Primero estaba el físico porque pese a tener ambas el cabello rojo, el de Lucy era lacio y dócil mientras que el de Rose era una maraña de risos incontrolables. Lucy era alta y esbelta, con la piel pálida y, para Rose, perfecta. Pero más que eso, Rose envidiaba su autocontrol. Puede que la pelirroja no fuera tan revoltosa con Fred, Louis y James, pero encontraba muy difícil controlar sus emociones y aún más la ira. No era nada malo, por supuesto, y de hecho muchos de sus primos tenían el mismo problema pero Rose no lo quería. Ella era la niña perfecta, la educada e inteligente y no podía permitirse perder el control de esa manera porque significaría que ella no era lo que todos pensaban. Y si no lo era, ¿quién era, entonces?

Puede que un problema como este no parezca tan importante en una niña de apenas once años, pero para Rose era incluso más importante que el conflicto de Albus con la casa a la que iría. Claro que en el fondo eran muy parecidos. Sus padres habían estado ambos en Gryffindor y la mayoría aseguraba que ella también lo iba a estar. ¿Significaba eso que ella debía ser valiente? Tal vez, pero la valentía no lo era todo y los estudios tampoco. Y si Rose se quedaba sin ambos, no era nadie.

-¡Que no, Molly! -se escuchó de repente en uno de los compartimientos y Rose despertó de su ensoñación.

Se apresuró a llegar a él y abrió la puerta de golpe. Adentro dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia, se reían mientras su pequeña prima Lucy permanecía en el asiento de enfrente con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja inmediatamente volteó a verla y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Rosie!

Era Molly, la hermana mayor de Lucy, y Rose no se extrañó de ver que su cabello había vuelto a cambiar de estilo. Ahora lo llevaba corto al mentón y con ondas algo desordenadas. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a Rose para luego jalarla dentro del compartimiento y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Dominique, la rubia, se acomodó las gafas y también le sonrió a su prima.

-Hola, Rose -susurró Lucy con su usual tono de voz. Rose fue a sentarse a su lado.

Lucy también iba ya uniformada con el cabello lacio recogido en una cola de caballo bajo la nuca. Mirándola así se parecía mucho a Dominique quien también llevaba recogida la melena rubia y lisa. Rose sabía que Dominique no solía usar sus gafas pero ahora las lucía casi con orgullo. Luego descubrió la aparente razón: entre sus manos descansaba un libro con un trozo de pergamino sobresaliendo por entre sus páginas.

-No es por el libro -dijo Molly adivinando sus pensamientos-. Dom quiere verse diferente a Victoire. Se laceó el cabello estas vacaciones, ¿sabes? Ahora parecen gemelas.

Dominique la fulminó con la mirada perdiendo su anterior sonrisa y volvió a abrir su libro concentrándose en él.

Victoire, la hermana mayor de Dominique, cursaba su último año en Hogwarts y era de las más populares y queridas en el castillo, por no decir que también hermosa. Rose sabía que esto se debía a la parte de sangre veela que corría por sus venas, herencia de su madre. Dominique también la tenía pero lograba ocultarla con su aspecto casi siempre desaliñado y su actitud arisca. Rose la había visto arreglada y de buen humor en solo unas cuantas ocasiones y siempre y cuando su hermana no se encontrara cerca. No eran celos, era simple rebeldía porque Dominique no quería ser comparada con su perfecta hermana.

Molly le sacó la lengua juguetona cruzando las piernas sobre el asiento. La pelirroja era, a su modo, también una rebelde. El padre de Lucy y Molly, Percy, era el tío más correcto y amargado que Rose tenía. Lucy era, por supuesto, su mayor orgullo por ser una chica tranquila y estudiosa, pero Molly era un punto a parte. Odiaba las reglas de su padre y se refugiaba en sus revoltosos primos que poco a poco la convirtieron en una más de ellos. Molly irradiaba alegría aunque sus bromas no fueran siempre bien recibidas.

-Supongo que viniste con Albus -Rose asintió.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Lucy con inocencia. Rose se mordió el labio.

-Irritable -se cruzó de brazos aun molesta por el anterior episodio con su primo.

-James -sentenció Dominique levantando la mirada de su libro y Rose volvió a asentir.

-Es mi primo y lo quiero, pero es un idiota.

-Ahora debe estar con Fred y Louis. Supongo que ya han planeado sus travesuras para este año.

Molly movió energéticamente la cabeza con una sonrisa aún mayor.

-Hogwarts es mucho mejor ahora que ellos están -Dominique la miró ceñuda.

-Depende del punto de vista.

Lucy se volvió hacia Rose y le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Sabes cómo son y Molly solo quiere ver sus 'ingeniosas' bromas -dijo con algo de ironía-. Solo que algunas víctimas las considerarían muy pesadas.

Rose entendía y se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario para evitar que hubiera alguna discusión entre la alegre Molly y la amargada Dominique.

-¿Y dónde está Victoire?

Dominique bufó.

-La señorita perfecta se escabulló con sus perfectos amigos. A veces pueden llegar a ser una verdadera molestia.

Rose bajó la mirada. Victoire era una chica realmente amigable y de pequeñas las dos hermanas solían ser las mejores amigas. Cuando la mayor fue por primera vez a Hogwarts, Dominique solo esperaba volver a tener a Victoire a su lado, pero la rubia regresó diferente. Los comentarios en Hogwarts sobre su belleza y por su familia parecían haber elevado su ego. Dominique se dio cuenta y tío Bill también quien tuvo una seria conversación con su hija mayor; Victoire recapacitó pero a los ojos de Dominique nunca volvió a ser igual. Dos años después, cuando la menor finalmente fue al castillo, se enfrentó a la gran popularidad de su hermana y a que todos esperaran lo mismo de ella. Para Dominique, todo acabó ahí.

-Supongo que será parecido para Albus -Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-James es popular, especialmente entre los Gryffindor. Puede que no sea el mejor estudiante, pero siempre esperarán esa clase de liderazgo de parte de su hermano menor.

Rose lo pensó por solo un minuto. Sabía que Albus odiaba vivir a la sombra de su hermano y el carácter fuerte de ambos era lo que siempre iniciaba las peleas. Si Albus iba a Gryffindor se iba a topar con James y la carrera por ver quién era mejor sería más difícil y peligrosa.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-Espero que bien.

Rose se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada para centrarse en el paisaje a su lado.

**VI.**

La rana de chocolate saltó al aire y se escabulló por entre las manos de Alex hasta pegarse a la ventana donde comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.

-Maldición.

Albus levantó una mano con rapidez antes de que se volviera a escapar atrapándola en pleno salto. Alex rió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se la comiera. Albus no se hizo de rogar y de un mordisco le arrancó la cabeza. Algunos trozos de chocolate cayeron sobre su túnica recién estrenada y el chico se apresuró a sacudírsela.

Alex revisó el interior del empaque en busca de uno de los famosos cromos. La leyenda rezaba ‹‹_Newt Scamander_››. Albus se la arrebató y observó la imagen con interés.

-¡Lo conozco! -exclamó finalmente- Escuché a Rose hablar de él. Tía Hermione le prestó en vacaciones su vieja copia de su libro '_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_'. Creía que era una pena que no lo incluyeran en la lista de este año.

-El de la tal Lovegood no se ve nada mal.

-No, supongo… -susurró dubitativo-. Dicen que '_Mil y un animales de asombro_' es más completo. Y creo que Lovegood está en cierto punto emparentada con los Scamander.

Alex se encogió de hombros y revisó en el pequeño botín de dulces que ambos habían comprado. Extrajo un paquete de _Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores_ y Albus entre risas lo abrió instándolo a probar una. Alex lo miró desconfiado pero finalmente metió la mano en el empaque y se lo tragó entero. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca y sacó la lengua aunque ya se había comido la gragea entera. Albus estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Potter traidor! -gritó adivinando las risas previas de su nuevo amigo- ¿Pero qué son estas grageas?

-Ya lo leíste: son grageas de todos los sabores. Y cuando dicen todos se refieren a todos.

Alex se recuperó y junto a Albus comenzaron a reír.

-Ahora te toca a ti probar una -Albus sonrió arrogante aceptando el reto y zabulló la mano en el paquete. En cuanto se la metió a la boca no hizo mueca alguna sino que se la tragó sonriente.

-Sabor a salchicha -dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Alex frunció el ceño y revisó en el empaque.

-¡No es justo!

-Ya, no te quejes y prueba una más.

Alex comió esta vez con temor y aunque sí hizo una pequeña mueca dijo que era comestible. Su venganza vino cuando Albus no pudo siquiera tragar la que le tocó y la escupió tosiendo con fuerza. Alex sonrió como nunca completamente satisfecho.

El tren se detuvo y Albus se levantó del asiento terminando de guardar los dulces que no se habían comido. Junto a Alexander, ambos abrieron la puerta del compartimiento esperando bajar antes de que la multitud saliera de los suyos. Evidentemente estaban entre los primeros pero los demás no se demoraron en seguirles y pronto se vieron envueltos en una marea de estudiantes. Sobresaliendo por encima de las cabezas como una gigantesca isla se encontraba Hagrid con un pequeño farol en la mano llamando a gritos a los de primer año. Alex, como con casi todo el mundo, frunció el ceño mirándolo extrañado. Albus suponía que en el fondo sentía algo de miedo por el semi gigante, pero su nuevo amigo era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no demostrarlo. Se dejó guiar por Albus quien con lentitud avanzaba hacia Hagrid. Junto a él pudo ver dos cabelleras pelirrojas que de inmediato reconoció como Rose y Lucy.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Tu hermano otra vez -gruñó Alex haciendo que Albus se detuviera en el trayecto y volteara a ver a James acercándose a ambos por entre la multitud. Alex se le adelantó encarando al pelirrojo-. ¿No tienes a otros pobres niños a los que atormentar?

James sonrió de manera peligrosa mirando a Alexander. Aun siendo un año menor, Alex casi lo igualaba en altura y se mantenía firme frente a él. James se volvió ignorándolo y se centró en Albus.

-Me agrada tu amigo -dijo despectivamente-. Ambos serán unas lindas víboras.

Albus sólo cerró los ojos.

-¿Envidia? -siguió Alex.

-¿Por los Slytherin? Ni en tus sueños.

-Eres peor que cualquier reptil, James. Tienes más veneno que una acromántula -James fulminó con la mirada a su hermano ahora visiblemente enojado.

-Eres un idiota, Albus -gritó comenzando a ponerse rojo. Albus vio cómo tras su hermano sus dos primos se acercaban.

-Tú empezaste -Fred y Louis estaban ahora con ellos tratando de detener a James.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos? -Louis se interpuso entre ambos previniendo cualquier acto de James.

-¿Sabes, Albus? No tienes de qué preocuparte. Los Slytherin son mucho incluso para ti -Albus amenazó con ir contra su hermano pero Alex lo detuvo y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Fred y Louis se llevaron a James dejándolos solos.

-Tranquilo, Albus -susurró Alex y Albus se soltó con brusquedad de él avanzando con grandes zancadas hacia Hagrid. Aún tenía el rostro contraído y rojo cuando los tres se voltearon a verlo.

-¡Albus! -saludó Hagrid pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver su gesto. Rose cuestionó con la mirada a Alex y él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-James -adivinó Lucy y Hagrid hizo una mueca.

-Siempre peleando –murmuró-. ¿Qué pasó ahora, Albus?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello -soltó entre dientes. Rose se acercó mordiéndose el labio para darle un pequeño abrazo pero su primo no se inmutó.

-Déjalo.

Hagrid volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Bueno, chicos, ya estamos retrasados. Suban a un bote para comenzar con el trayecto a Hogwarts.

-¿Iremos en bote? -preguntó Alex con una sonrisa de lado. Lucy lo miró por primera vez.

-Como todos los de primero -Alex pensó que sin duda era otro familiar de Albus por la cabellera tan parecida a la de Rose. También pensó que se debía tratar de la prima más amigable de Albus y por ello le sonrió con toda sinceridad.

**VII.**

Neville Longbottom era profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Era un buen trabajo, pensaba; tan tranquilo como se puede cuando enseñas a jóvenes magos, pero tranquilo a fin de cuentas. Era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor y gozaba del aprecio de no solo todos los profesores en el castillo, sino de los alumnos. El castillo le recordaba sus épocas de estudiante y no había nada que le gustara más que evocar los buenos tiempos. Para Neville era, en cierto punto, el trabajo perfecto.

Llegó apurado junto a uno de sus antiguos profesores, un hombrecillo pequeño y de voz chillona que apenas si lo vio aunque sonrió al tenerlo al lado.

-Llega tarde, Longbottom -dijo Filius Flitwick y Neville no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Lo lamento, profesor.

Neville se arregló una vez más la túnica escuchando ya las pequeñas pisadas y murmullos de los alumnos de primero ingresando al vestíbulo. Neville los miró con nostalgia y no demoró en ubicar a Albus Potter, el hijo de sus buenos amigos Harry y Ginny. Albus era la copia misma de su padre, exceptuando que era quizás un poco más alto y no llevaba gafas ni tenía ninguna cicatriz extraña. Su cabello negro y rebelde caía sobre sus ojos esmeralda, vivaces y astutos. A su lado, Neville reconoció a Rose y a Lucy Weasley.

Con los ánimos recuperados se aclaró la garganta esperando a que el profesor Flitwick comenzara.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! -los miró con alegría- Soy el profesor Flitwick y él es el profesor Longbottom. En un instante ingresarán al Gran Comedor donde ya los esperan sus compañeros mayores y serán seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, nombradas en honor de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sus casas son sus hogares; esta ceremonia determinará dónde dormirán y qué horarios tendrán. Sus victorias sumarán puntos y las infracciones los restarán.

Neville sonrió ante el discurso de todos los años y se percató de que tanto Albus como Rose lo miraban sonrientes.

-Por favor, síganme -el pequeño hombrecillo tomó la delantera y Neville lo siguió de cerca mientras los murmullos volvían a elevarse.

No tardaron en llegar frente a las puertas del gran comedor y entonces estas se abrieron deslumbrándolos. El Gran Comedor parecía brillar mientras desfilaban a través de las mesas con millones de rostros observándolos. Al llegar a la tarima del frente se detuvieron y todos los de primero ahogaron un grito de sorpresa cuando una boca le salió al raído sombrero sobre el taburete. Neville sonrió para sus adentros; '_siempre es lo mismo_'.

El sombrero comenzó a entonar una extraña melodía y Neville no pudo reprimir una risita. No importaba cuántas veces lo escuchara cantar con su voz ronca, las canciones de cada año siempre lo deslumbraban. Se sentía tan vivo ahí en Hogwarts.

La canción terminó y el profesor Flitwick abrió un extenso pergamino. Neville se apresuró a ir junto al taburete y el sombrero.

-En cuanto los llame deberán sentarse en el taburete y el profesor Longbottom les colocará el Sombrero Seleccionador. Suerte a todos.

Y comenzó a leer la lista.

La primera fue una jovencita, Jane Anderson, de cabello castaño que lo miró dubitativa antes de sentarse en el taburete. Neville la comprendía. Le sonrió para darle algo de confianza y luego puso el Sombrero sobre su cabeza tratando de que no le cubriera los ojos. Fracasó y este se deslizó por su flequillo hasta tener casi media cabeza dentro. La niña no se hizo de esperar y a los pocos segundos el Sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones se levantó en gritos y aplausos. Neville también sonrió satisfecho y le retiró el sombrero a la niña con un '_bienvenida_'.

Los demás niños comenzaron a desfilar frente a él y uno y otro eran mandados a cada una de las cuatro diferentes casas entre aplausos y felicitaciones. Los ojos de Neville estaban fijos en Albus.

Albus respiró hondo y Rose le estrechó cariñosamente la mano como dándole fuerzas. Alexander salió antes que él. Rose tenía muy poco interés en el nuevo amigo de su primo pero vio como este observaba la selección con un repentino interés.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -Albus no se inmutó, permaneció serio mientras Alex sonreía con algo de arrogancia yendo hacia su nueva casa.

Rose desvió la mirada. No era que hubiera algo malo con Alex o con Slytherin pero la poca confianza que el chico le había inspirado al conocerlo en el tren era ahora mucho mayor. No quería que ni él ni James influenciaran de cualquier forma en Albus o le crearan más problemas. Volvió a apretar la mano de Albus y él volteó a verla.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó preocupada y el pelinegro asintió.

Para Albus la selección de Alexander lo había aclarado todo. No importaba lo que hiciera no dejaba de pensar en el último comentario de James. ‹‹_Los Slytherin son mucho incluso para ti_››. Ahora Alex era un Slytherin y si había algo que Albus quería sin importar en qué casa quedaba era contar ahí con una cara conocida. '_Tal vez debo ir a Slytherin y demostrarle a James lo equivocado que esta_', pensó. James podía ser un gran y orgulloso Gryffindor pero Albus podía ser un Slytherin aún mejor.

-No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten -suplicó Rose bajito pero Albus no la escuchó.

'_El Sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección_', se dijo y lo repitió en la mente.

-¡Potter, Albus!

Albus subió sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada a su prima, aun repitiéndose la oración anterior. '_El Sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección_'.

-Hola, Albus -susurró Neville cuando llegó al taburete pero Albus no respondió. Neville le restó importancia y se dispuso a colocarle el Sombrero. Los ojos de Albus, vueltos dos oscuras rendijas, buscaban a su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando finalmente lo encontró le pareció verlo nervioso y se preguntó si se había dado cuenta del error que cometió con su comentario.

Albus suspiró. No, James no era así. James era cabezota e impulsivo y lo más probable es que solo buscara algo más de lo que burlarse de Albus.

-_¡Potter! Te estaba esperando; sabía que tarde o temprano te vería_ -escuchó Albus en su cabeza sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Se trataba del Sombrero-_. Interesante… Te pareces en algo a tu padre y a tu hermano y como ambos harías cosas estupendas en Gryffindor…_

-No soy como James -dijo Albus con rencor y le pareció que el Sombrero se reía.

-_No, veo algo diferente en ti pero eso no cambia el futuro que te espera en Gryffindor._

-Quiero Slytherin -por un segundo todo fue silencio en su cabeza y Albus dudó de sus intenciones.

-_¡En Slytherin! _-finalmente respondió el Sombrero asombrado- _Claro, veo en ti un gran potencial y astucia. No como tu hermano, no como tu hermano._

-En Slytherin, te lo pido -nuevamente todo fue silencio.

-_Esperaba divertirme un poco más contigo, pero si es lo que quieres…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Y entonces, verdaderamente todo fue silencio.

Neville no reaccionó sino que pensó que había sido imagen suya. Solo cuando la mesa de las serpientes comenzó a aplaudir aun con sorpresa, Neville atinó a quitarle el sombrero. Albus se levantó inmutable y con la cabeza en alto bajó hacia su nueva mesa. Los Slytherin no demoraron en reaccionar y al instante los aplausos se tornaron ovaciones y silbidos. Albus sonrió con suficiencia.


End file.
